


Fame

by thisisfunghoul



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Young Veins, ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, people being gay and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfunghoul/pseuds/thisisfunghoul
Summary: “Hold on- You’re famous?”“Uh, yeah?”“I’m- I’m kinda famous too?”------------------------------One day, at 6 am, I just randomly thought "If Ben Barnes and Ryan Ross hooked up, they'd definitely have a "I'm famous/me too" conversation." Then my friend urged me to write it. This is what came out.





	Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaqx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqx/gifts).



> ao3 kinda fucked up the spacing but honestly i couldn't care less

It was a weird night for both of them.

 

Ryan had already had a bad day: accidentally drinking spoilt milk, one of his dogs deciding to shit on his bed for god knows why, being chased by some creepy fans on his way to the grocery store (that was happening less and less, but still was and it annoyed the shit out of him), and worst of all- having to see his ex - _ boyfriend _ \- bandmate’s face everywhere on the Internet.

 

So when his best friend had texted him and said, since she knew that he’d get upset over the news, they should “go drink somewhere,” he’d rather save himself the embarrassment and do that alone at home instead. But of course, as always, she couldn’t let Ryan to be alone in a state like that. So she’d come to his house with her boyfriend (who was also a friend of Ryan’s), and together they had dragged him out.

 

“What’s the point if you won’t let me get totally wasted?” he protested against Z, who just practically took his drink away from him.

 

“You should slow down, Ryan,” she said with that serious yet sympathetic look. “It’s not even midnight yet. You should have more fun before you start vomiting and we have to get you home.”

 

He rolled his eyes and sighed, like a teenager.  _ I don’t want to, Mom. _

 

After a few minutes, his friends got lost in a conversation and he took this to his advantage, slowly making his way towards the bar, ordering Scotch and lighting a cigarette.

 

As for Ben, things weren’t any better for him either.

 

He had recently gotten dumped by his girlfriend after an intense fight in which she called him a maniac, he called her a bitch, and they just pointlessly yelled at each other. Business was not that good- the tv shows really helped financially but he was still nowhere near where he wanted to be, and he didn't like any of the new scripts his agents gave him.

 

So he was also in a position where drinking in a bar would do him good. Maybe he would even take a risk to find someone to hook up with.

 

Somehow, he stumbled upon the same bar Ryan was in.

 

“Gin and tonic, please,” a voice with a British accent said, and Ryan turned his head to his left to look at its owner. When he saw Ben, however, that brief glance turned into something more like downright staring.

 

Eventually their eyes met, and Ben politely smiled at Ryan, who  _ just  _ realised that he was staring. He blinked a few times before going: “Sorry, I was-”  _ admiring your handsome face _ , were the words in his mind, but certainly he couldn’t say that. 

 

“It’s alright,” Ben said with one of his charming smiles. He was used to being stared at in adoration.  _ He’s probably just another fan, _ he thought and turned his head away, drinking silently.

 

Ryan left out a quiet, nervous chuckle, his cheeks slightly warming up. He stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray and ran his fingers through his hair.    
  
Ben couldn’t help but notice Ryan’s distress. “Rough night?”

 

“Rough  _ life _ , more like.”

 

He raised his eyebrows. “That bad, huh?”

 

“Well,” Ryan shrugged. “Let’s just say that this was not what I imagined when I was a child. At all.”

 

It was Ben’s turn to chuckle nervously. “Yeah,” he said. “Same here.”

  
They chatted for some time, enjoying each other’s company, smiling wide, buying each other drinks. After a while, Z came by to check on Ryan, to make sure he’s okay. “I’m alright, I made a friend” he said, gesturing at an awkwardly smiling Ben.

 

When she returned the smile and left, Ben asked: “Am I interrupting your date?”

 

“Nah, I’m the third wheel, actually.” He nodded at the table she just sat down. “That's her boyfriend.”

 

“ _ Oh.” _

 

Ryan felt that this made Ben a little more comfortable, but avoided asking any questions about it.

 

“So… Where were we?” he asked instead.

 

“I was enthusiastically talking to you about Hamilton and you were pretending to be interested.”

 

“Hey, that’s unfair!” Ryan laughed, pointing a playful finger at Ben. “I’m actually intrigued. I kinda like musicals.”

 

“I’m not sure I am convinced,” Ben said, his voice equally playful.   
  
“Oh so you don’t believe me?” Ryan said. They both grinned, feeling a little tipsy. “You know what- I think I have a collection of old musicals somewhere at home. We could go check them out, if you want. I don’t live very far.”

 

In that moment, every single cell in Ryan’s brain uttered the same sentence:  _ You’re a fucking idiot. _

 

Ben however, was experiencing a form of  _ gay panic,  _ and didn’t really know what to do.

 

“Sure,” he said eventually. “I’d like that.”

  
  


***

  
  


They left the bar shortly after Ryan informed his friends that he was heading home, earning a grin from Z, who knew what he was up to. Thankfully, he was sober enough to drive the short distance home, and they arrived there in ten minutes.   
  


“Alright, they should be here…” Ryan mumbled to himself, opening the glass doors of a bookcase near the TV in his living room, tracing the names of dvds with his index finger with a frown on his face. “Somewhere.”

 

Ben slightly laughed at his attempts at stalling. They were both nervous, and they both knew that, but it was time one of them had to do something. He folded his arms.

 

“Ryan?”

 

“Give me a sec, I’m sure they’re here. I put all the movies in this-”

 

“ _ Ryan,” _ he called again, the tone of his voice reflecting more of his thoughts this time.

 

Ryan froze for a second, slowly inhaled, then turned around to face Ben, who tilted his head slightly to the side. He unfolded his arms and took a few slow steps towards him until there were only inches between their bodies.

 

He carefully put his hand on Ryan’s cheek, his gaze moving from his eyes to his lips. He slightly lifted Ryan’s chin up, and gently kissed him: A peck on his lower lip, then another, and another.   
  
“Enough pretending, don’t you think?” was all he said when he pulled back.

 

Ryan looked at him for a moment and responded with crashing their lips together.   
  
As they began kissing feverishly, their hands everywhere, grabbing each other by the neck or waist or just somewhere, holding on to each other; Ben pushed Ryan until his back hit the wall with a thud. He broke the kiss and rested his head on the wall, exposing his neck for him to kiss and bite, leaving soft whimpers now and then.

 

Ben removed Ryan’s jacket and his own, tossing them onto the floor while Ryan got rid of his t-shirt. This time Ryan pushed Ben, causing him to fall backwards onto the couch, and climbed on top of him. He let his fingers on Ben’s hips trail up his skin, Ben took the hint and broke the kiss to remove his t-shirt.

 

They stopped for a second and just looked at each other: Both shirtless, their eyes locked; Ryan straddling Ben, his finger tracing Ben’s bottom lip, moving down to his chin, neck, drawing random lines on his chest with his fingernail.

 

Ben slightly sunk his nails down Ryan’s back, and he arched to the touch.   
  
“Well?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ryan dived in for another kiss, exploring more of his skin with his mouth while grinding to get more friction below. He bit down on somewhere near his collarbone, determined to leave at least one obvious mark - trying to make the best of his temporary reign. He moved down to suck on a nipple, encouraged by Ben’s moans getting louder, and he kept kissing his way down. When he reached his lower stomach, he pulled down Ben’s jeans and stroked him through his boxers, earning sighs and gasps slipping from his mouth. He tugged at the waistband, teasing, then he-   
  
“What the-”

 

A dog had rested his paws on Ben’s shoulder, making him startle, who made Ryan startle and almost fall off the couch. Now it was looking at them both with confused, a little scared eyes.

 

“You have a dog?” Ben asked, surprised.

 

Ryan sighed. “I have two. Come on.” He climbed down and beckoned Ben to follow, leading him to his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door behind them he tried to apologize, only to be interrupted by a kiss.

 

“I don't care,” Ben said, his forehead rested against Ryan’s. “But you’ll let me pet it later.”

 

Ryan grinned and dragged him towards the bed. Ben helped him get rid of the rest of his clothes, and in a minute they were both completely naked. This time Ryan was on his back, Ben kneeling between his legs.

 

As Ryan reached out to first drawer of his bedside table to get condoms and lube, Ben asked:

 

“Do you… do this often?”

 

Ryan gave him a questioning look.

 

“Fucking men, I mean.”

 

“Um, occasionally?” He wasn't really sure what else to say. “You?”

 

“Only if I meet someone worth the risk,” Ben said, trying to be seductive with his little smirk. “You know, being famous and all.”

 

“Hold on- You’re famous?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

Ryan sat up on the bed. “I’m- I’m kinda famous too?”

 

“Oh really?” His tone and arched eyebrows indicated that he thought Ryan was mocking him. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a musician,” that still wasn’t enough for Ben, so he added, “and I was in a  _ very _ popular band.”

 

“Well, I have  _ very _ popular films as well. I’m an actor.”

 

“Ah, yeah, your face seems kinda familiar, actually.”

 

He told him about his famous roles (“You  _ have to _ know Narnia, everybody knows Narnia.” “Was that the one with the giant lion and a bunch of kids?” “YES!” “Oh, I only remember seeing the first film.” “WHY.”), and Ryan told him about the band (“You must’ve heard of Brendon Urie, his face is basically everywhere.” “Um, I might have?” “He has a band. I was in that band. It was  _ my  _ band.”).

 

“How come we’ve never heard of each other?” Ben wondered, his eyebrows knitted together, dreamy eyes looking at somewhere on Ryan’s chest, unfocused. 

 

Ryan put his arms around Ben’s neck and brought their faces closer. “Does it even matter?” he whispered.

 

Ben closed his eyes and slightly shook his head. This was not the time to worry about his career. “No, I guess not.”   
  
They engaged in a slow kiss, which deepened as Ben coaxed Ryan’s mouth open, gently laying him down on his back again. He slipped two fingers between Ryan’s lips, and he obeyed the order, gladly sucking on them. This clearly had the similar effect on both of them, and he watched him as he moved his tongue over his index and middle finger. Ryan tried to keep the eye contact, only closing his eyes for a second when Ben pushed his fingers down his throat despite Ryan’s weak grip on his wrist. He groaned when he did that for the second time with three fingers, listening to his encouraging words between uneven breaths, then he pulled them out.

 

He pushed his slick fingers inside him one by one, and muffled his moans with a hungry kiss, moving his fingers in and out.

 

“Do it,” Ryan said after a little while. He couldn’t stand it anymore. “Do it now, I can take it.”

 

Ben gave him a peck on the lips, then pulled his fingers out. He got himself ready and pushed Ryan’s knees up to his chest, locking eyes with him. He gave him a tiny nod, an affirmation, and Ben pushed in slowly. Listening to Ryan’s whimpers, he pushed in all the way, retreated, then pushed in deeper. This caused Ryan to choke on his breath, the sounds coming from his parted lips getting louder with each deep thrust. Ben couldn’t help but lean in and kiss those lips, feeling his quickening breath and desperate gasps inside his own mouth.

 

“You feel so good,” Ben said, maintaining a steady rhythm,  _ so tight. _ “Has it been a while?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did you miss it?” he murmured, his breath right next to Ryan’s ear. “Did you miss getting fucked?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan breathed. He was in no condition to not give in to dirty talking. “I missed it,  _ fuck.” _

 

The confession encouraged Ben to go faster and Ryan’s fingers digging in his bicep moved up to pull his hair, his other hand fisting the sheets. Ben reached between them to stroke Ryan, his thumb on the crown spreading precum over his cock.

 

“Kiss me,” Ryan said, desperate. And their lips collided in a messy kiss - their moans, swears, nonsensical mumbles mixing together.

 

First Ryan came with a low groan, then after a little while Ben did, biting down on Ryan’s shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He rode out his orgasm while stroking Ryan in the same rhythm, his fist glistening with come.

 

Exhausted, he rolled off of him onto the bed, his breathing slowly becoming even. They were both shaken, and when their eyes met, Ryan slightly laughed.

 

“I kind of hate you right now,” he said jokingly. “I’ll probably never sleep with anyone again and it’s your fault.”   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ben asked, confused.   
  
“You’re fucking beautiful, that’s what it means,” Ryan said, and meant it. “I can barely find men to fuck, let alone gorgeous men, and you set the bar up  _ so  _ high-”

 

“Oh, stop. It’s just post-orgasm bullshit.”

 

“What’s wrong? You don’t like compliments?”

 

“It’s just that-” “It gets a little overwhelming sometimes.”

 

Ryan decided not to insist. After a few seconds of silence he said, “I better-” he gestured at the bathroom. Ben nodded.

 

After he came back from a quick shower, he found Ben dozing off and woke him with a gentle poke on his shoulder.

 

“Are you kicking me out?” he asked sleepily.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Actually, no.” He sighed and rolled on to his back. “I’ll be gone in the morning if you want. It’s late anyway.”

 

Ryan laid down next to him. “I have an idea: Let’s do a round two but switch places.”

 

“I have a better one: Sleep now, do that tomorrow morning.”

 

Ryan smirked. “Wore you out, did I?”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Ben replied with a small smile.

 

Ryan pulled the covers on them, hesitant to move closer. But he did anyway, and Ben gladly accepted his warm body against his own.

 

“You know what?” he said jokingly. “It really  _ was  _ post-orgasm bullshit, you don’t look  _ that  _ handsome right now.”

 

Ben laughed and softly slapped his arm. “Shut up.”


End file.
